Numerous studies have shown that continuous sitting for prolonged periods (i.e., more than three hours at a time) may increase the risk of developing certain diseases (e.g., diabetes, heart disease, liver disease) even for those individuals who are engaged and practice daily physical activity. With an ever increasing number of modern-day workplaces (i.e., desk jobs) than before, individuals are less physically active during certain hours of the day. Such periods of relative physical inactivity affects the body's metabolism such that there is deceased blood circulation, as well as adverse blood sugar and triglyceride levels, which in turn affect the body's mechanism associated with the regulation and storage of body fat. Furthermore, studies have also shown that periods of prolonged sitting may contribute to poor posture, and may cause accumulated mechanical trauma to the joints (e.g., knees, ankles, pelvis, back, neck) as well as to the spine. Various approaches have been proposed that claim to address this sedentariness and thus aim to lower one's risks involved in continuous and prolonged sitting while working.
Exercise apparatuses, in general, for use with office chairs are known in the art. U.S. Patent No.: U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,447 B2 issued to Andre and entitled “Leg exercise device for use with an office chair” is directed to an exercise device that is constructed to be connected to the vertical seat support of the office chair. The device includes a leg exercise mechanism and a rigid connection mechanism. The leg exercise mechanism, which is a pedaling mechanism, includes opposite rotating pedals, drive housing, and a tension control knob. The rigid connection mechanism includes a first lateral arm, a rectangular brace, a flange, an angled second arm, a penannular collar, and a tightening pin. The pedaling mechanism extends laterally from the drive housing. The first lateral arm is movably connected to the rectangular brace. The rectangular brace is used for adjusting the lateral distance of the pedaling mechanism from the office chair. The leg exercise device is secured to the office chair such that the pedaling mechanism is positioned in front of a user of the leg exercise device. The collar is secured to the vertical seat support of the office chair by inserting the vertical seat support through the open portion of the penannular collar and then tightening the tightening pin against the vertical seat support. Using the leg exercise device is accomplished by sitting on the office chair seat and pedaling the pedaling mechanism.